xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caden Skywalker (Earth-58163)
Caden Skywalker (b. 23 BBY) is a Human male Jedi Knight from Coruscant, the youngest son of Anakin Skywalker and Crystal Summers. Caden was one of the pivotal figures in the Yuuzhan Vong War, participating in several of the major battles and developing effective tactics against the Yuuzhan Vong. As a result of his mission to rescue Tahiri and to help Vua Rapuung compel Mezhan Kwaad to speak the truth, the Jeedai heresy—a heretical movement that ultimately helped bring the end of the war—quickly spread among the Shamed Ones. Caden is a member of the Skywalker family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Jedi As the son of the most powerful and famous Force-users, Skywalker was very strong in the Force from the moment of his birth. Caden was born with an incredibly powerful connection to the Force, a power that he inherited through blood from his father, the Jedi Anakin Skywalker. As with the others who shared in bloodline of the Chosen One, the younger Caden shared many of the same gifts that his father possessed, especially in raw Force power. Even as a child, the level of his potential was acknowledged by Jedi and Dark Jedi alike, such as his cousin Luke Skywalker, Ikrit, Emperor Palpatine and Hethrir. Through his natural affinity with the Force, Caden is able to utilize powerful techniques such as Battle Meditation, a forgotten technique that he personally rediscovered, and Force Meld, both of which he used with efficiency in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong. A capable duelist skilled in lightsaber combat, Caden is able to fight with two blades in the Niman style. Caden was also the first Jedi since Vergere to discover a way to sense the Yuuzhan Vong through the Force, an ability that he dubbed as the "Vongsense." Powers as a Mutant 'Abilities' Expert Pilot: Caden is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he has inherited from both his mother and father, his maternal grandfather and great-grandfather. Gifted Mechanic: Caden, much like his father, became very skilled with machines from a young age. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' Like his father, Caden is prodigiously talented in the Force, a gifted pilot, and a skilled mechanic. He is regarded as a genius in his childhood; Ben once kidded Jacen by commenting, "I knew I had one brother who was a genius." From a young age, Caden's primary interest was in intellectual activities, especially solving mind-bending puzzles, a proclivity which later aided him in many adventures. He excels in areas of mathematics and engineering, possessing the ability to make anything mechanical work regardless of whether he understood the device's purpose or its components. For the pragmatic Caden, using the Force was "like breathing for him." Consequently, he came to view the Force as a mere tool, a weapon to wield with responsibility. Through Crystal's instruction, he began to see it as more than a tool, realizing what a crutch it had become. During his rescue mission on Yavin 4, he concluded that the Force was a manifestation of something greater: an overarching, fundamental truth. Caden was likened to his father in many ways (though Caden was far more quiet and reserved): their reckless confidence, their fearlessness and courage, their wry wit and sardonic humor, and their use of the Force. Though Caden is introspective, he is also headstrong; fortunately, his instincts and intuitions turned out to be correct most of the time. The Yuuzhan Vong War and the death of a close friend caused Caden to take his responsibilities as seriously as he took everything else in life. An adherent to the Living Force, he has a tendency to live for the moment and to be ruled by a stubborn yet compassionate unwillingness to sacrifice others. His belief in his inability to save others made him prone to second-guessing himself and questioning his actions, although once he had made up his mind, he rarely changed it. Caden's desire to live up to his friends's sacrifice, coupled with his earnestness to save the galaxy—alone, if necessary, motivated him to place himself—sometimes rashly—in the forefront of action. His charismatic leadership lay in, among other qualities, his intelligence and resourcefulness. Respected by both militant Jedi vigilantes and those in favor of a more conservative stance, Caden was expected to take the place of his father, whom he had idolized as an adolescent, as the head of the New Jedi Order. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Jedi Order Members Category:Rebel Alliance Members Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Single Characters Category:Jedis Category:Force Manipulation Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Skywalker family Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-58163 Characters Category:Homosexual Characters